


On the Subject of Quintessence, The Champion, and Operation Kuron

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, In Universe Documents, Operation Kuron, Quintessence, Unusual formats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Gathering of numerous notes throughout the eras, mainly of Haggar's notes, some from the Druids. Observations of quintessence, the case studies of Kova and Narti, the Champion, and the designing of and implementation of Operation Kuron.





	On the Subject of Quintessence, The Champion, and Operation Kuron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenofspade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/gifts).



**PART ONE: Observations of the Effects of Quintessence On a Living Organism**

Source: Honerva’s private notes, from dates 1017RZ-1034RZ. 

 

1017RZ/05/23 

Kova has been exhibiting signs of illness for the past week. Analysis showed bradycardia, hypertension, infection in the lungs (tachypnea, fever). Course of antibiotics resulted in diarrhea. He had lost weight. I do not recall his age, but I do not believe he is close to the end of his life. 

Early reports of my findings on quintessence has found that it can heal wounds, but I have not yet tested it on anything else. I was hesitant to treat him with the substance, but a few drops of raw quintessence has restored the creature back to full health. By the next morning his heart rate has resumed to normal rate. Breathing rate normal. Fever gone. Side effects to antibiotic course eliminated. The creature is completely healthy though he still appears weak. But he eats when I offer him food. 

And he is not weak. He still walks around me while I work and can jump from ground to counter with no difficulty. 

 

1017RZ/05/33 

Kova’s eyes glowed. I was in my office when the lights had flickered during the storm. During the brief outage, his eyes glowed. 

His health remains optimal. He keeps by my side, but this is the first time I have taken note of his eyes. I do not recall it ever glowing prior to his illness. 

Assume an aftereffect of raw quintessence administration. I will investigate this further. 

 

1034RZ/03/02 

I have administered raw quintessence to Kova on a regular basis. The creature is beyond the point where he should have reached the end of his life. He is still as strong and healthy as the morning after the first administration of raw quintessence. There is so much more I can take this, but I will not jeopardize Kova to any further experiments. He has proven that exposure will grant oneself life. My interests lie in the possibility of granting life in the event where the mother is in danger of miscarriages, or in last-resort treatments of the terminally ill. Or perhaps this may be the possibility of eliminating death from the life cycle all together. We may never lose a loved one in this new era of science. 

Kova’s eyes still glow, and I have not found the reason for this. But I am continuing to investigate.

* * *

**PART TWO: The Case Study of Narti**

Source: Haggar’s private notes, 3085GE. 

 

3085GE/10/28 

Prince Lotor has dragged in another halfbreed he has found, and I had instantly taken pity in the child. She is without eyes and cannot speak save for hissing. The prince informed me he had rescued her from death as she was in danger of being murdered for her status as a halfbreded Galra. 

I healed her wounds and kept her in my labs. She was a small child, not as young as the prince but too small to have been the victim of cruelty. I wished to empower her in some way. 

I have continued work on quintessence and found I could bend it to my will. Though I have not mastered Altean Alchemy to the extent the late King Alfor had, I have acquired as much knowledge I as I could gather in my research. The quintessence we have been using has become violet in color, but as I had worked magic into its substance, the color had subtly changed to a more pink color. I found this form easier to use. By this I was able to tap into the child’s mind and perceive her thoughts. She said her name was Narti. 

I have confidence in my experiments with Kova to be able to link him to Narti’s mind. She has learned how to psychically link herself to the creature and view the world through him. As a present I have given the creature to her. 

After she had left to play with the prince, I came to realize I was still linked to Kova, and by extension, to Narti. I was able to watch her play with the prince for a few minutes before I decided to severe the connection. An interesting discovery, and that which I may come to use at another time. Another use of quintessence. 

 

4287GE/11/11

I have not been able to reconnect and peer through Kova’s eyes unless if Narti is nearby. The ritual is risky, and one in which I am certain would anger the prince if he gained knowledge of my doing. But I may have use of this in the future. 

Perhaps some means of learning how to activate this portal remotely.

* * *

**PART THREE: Observed Properties of Quintessence In Its Many Observed Forms**

Source: Official Directory, Main Fleet Laboratory, authors Priestess Haggar, Druids

> Raw quintessence: yellow or white in color. First noted in the rift on the former planet Daibazaal, created by a trans-reality comet circa 1010RZ. Known for properties in healing any wound and granting longevity in life. Original source found on the rift of between realities on Daibazaal. No other being or event has produced such source of raw quintessence. One _siŋt_ of raw quintessence yields 2,300 Iats of Energy. 
> 
> Refined quintessence: violet in color. Raw quintessence is treated and refined to what is easiest for use of consumption among the Galra as well as the purest form that can be manipulated by magical means. This form has been seen while extracting quintessence of planets by means of the Komar Experiment, but upon closer examination, when quintessence was reduced back to its rawest form it appeared yellow before it was refined back to violet light. One _siŋt_ of refine quintessence carries 5,720 Iats of Energy. 
> 
> Activated quintessence: magic-infused refined quintessence. After raw quintessence is treated and refined, the quintessence becomes far easier to bend and manipulate with magical energy. As the quintessence is exposed to more magic, the more pink-like in color it appears. The magic is often well-stored within the sample of quintessence, making the sample easy for storage if needed for later use. This form is highly susceptible to magic and allows for Priestess Haggar optimal control of any subject she wishes to use this on. One _siŋt_ of activated quintessence yields 5,720 Iats of Energy, with added magical properties. 
> 
> Concentrated quintessence: blueish to white in color. First observed in 5723GE. Highly concentrated and potentially erratic in nature. One _siŋt_ of concentrated quintessence yields 125,530 Iats of Energy. Inadvisable to use. 

* * *

**PART FOUR: Case Study of The Champion, The Creation of a Biological Ultimate Weapon, and the Birth of Operation Kuron**

Source: numerous: Priestess Haggar’s private notes, Druids’ accounts, notes in the laboratories of the Main Fleet. 

 

10019GE/6/20:

The defeats of numerous previous victors gladiators have turned our attention to the new underdog in the gladiators. He is prisoner 117-9875 or more colloquially known among the other prisoners and crew as The Champion. A mere human of no extraordinary quality has proven himself repeatedly. He has defeated monsters that other prisoners twice his size crumbled under. My lord’s advisor tells me the man was seen calling for blood after he attacked one of his human inmates. Betrayal is not to be counted remarkable among the lowly races, but his victories were not wrongfully earned. As he is of a species previously disregarded as evolutionary inferior species, but perhaps we were quick to judge him. We will continue observing this specimen. 

 

10019GE/6/21: 

Interrogation of the eldest among the humans has earned me valuable intel. The humans, though far behind on their interplanetary advancements, are not without their own impressive achievements. I do not know how long their lives extend, but I may find use for him. 

I requested for the removal of the elder to the labs where his brains will be picked. 

 

10019GE/07/23:

After more reports of the Champion’s victories, I have taken to interrogating the human myself. As suspected, his intellect and strategizing has earned him the upper hand in battle, but I am not displeased. He is an unlikely victor and can be used to the empire’s advantage. 

I had him undergo a few tests to study the boundaries of the human heart and muscle strength. He proclaims he is still weak. We will feed him what his body requires to gather strength. If he requires anything else, he will be accommodated, within reason. 

 

10019GE/09/04 

Began experiments with The Champion. Preliminary tests have shown healthy organs, vitals, brain scans, and responses to stimuli. 

He continues to fight in the arena, but we may have other uses for him in the empire. 

See: Notes on Project Zbran. 

 

10019GE/10/31 

Commenced Project Zbran Stage One. 

We have collected DNA samples. I fear we may lose the human. Though he appears strong, parts of his hair is turning white. Interrogation with the elder has confirmed the human is under stress but otherwise still very young among his kind. 

Spoke with the elder human on molecular storage of data in DNA. This could become of use while tinkering with the human’s biological structure. 

 

10019GE/11/04

The Champion underwent a brief procedure post-Stage One of Project Zbran. 

After the procedure, no evidence of our work remains save for a scar across his face. 

 

10020GE/02/33 

Second Stage of Project Zibran underway. The Champion became aware of our work and has become uncooperative. We had to resort to sedating him throughout the process. 

We have removed his right arm, midway along the upper arm. Neurons and muscles have responded with the cybernetic arm put in place. It responds to his brain seamlessly. 

 

The removed arm is kept for more experimentation and sampling. We’ve interviewed the elder human on whether their kind has immersed in the field of cloning. The elder was aware of stem cells and could, after persistence, name a few sites we may collect stem cells from an adult human including skin, blood, muscles, liver, and bone marrow. We will collect the Champion’s bone marrow to begin the process of cloning. He will become one of many like himself as an asset to the Empire. 

We will commence cloning process shortly. 

 

 

10020GE/04/03 

Project Zbran Stage Three will be underway. The Champion will be transformed so that I may peer through his eyes as I have done before with Kova and Narti. This may require him to be placed in the tank with activated quintessence for a period of time before the procedure can take place. 

The Champion will be sedated and his eyes will need to be adjusted so I may control him by will from a distance. This will aid me to peer through him whenever I need, without requiring to be in the same vicinity as him to preform the ritual. 

 

10020GE/04/04

The Champion has escaped. I was later informed that one of the Galra had turned traitor right before the Champion could be sedated. They have escaped. The identity of the traitor is still to be determined. While we have stored all of the Champion’s memories as data via his arm, to be transported and shared amongst the other clones, we do not have access to his thoughts and thus cannot find the identity of the traitor. 

Without The Champion, Project Zbran cannot continue. However, we still have the cloning process in progress. Plans will be revised concerning the making of a new weapon for the Galra Empire. We have collected the information from the elder human on where to collection stem cells from the arm we have previously removed. We shall make more replicas of The Champion. 

 

10020GE/04/29 

Sendak brings word that The Champion now fights among the paladins. The plans of Operation Kuron are still underway. We may seek to terminate the Champion and replace him with the clone wherein he may infiltrate the group and do as I command him. 

 

10021GE/07/09

It has been many months since the emperor has fought with the paladins. I was informed that the Red Lion was spotted repeatedly going back to the site of the last battle. He must be searching for something. Other reports have indicated while all lions have been spotted in other planets, the Black Lion has not yet been seen. Perhaps the Red Lion’s pilot is searching for the missing Champion. 

We have lost connection with the Champion at some point of the final battle. One of our first cognitively-able clones does not seem to recollect much beyond retrieval of the emperor’s bayard. We can assume The Champion may have died or been ejected from the Black Lion, considering that the other paladins do not know of his status and are searching through the debris. 

This will allow us a timeframe until we can get a proper clone to take his place.

* * *

**PART FIVE: Operation Kuron**

 

**Preliminary Stages of Operation Kuron:**

> • Subjects will be cloned in General Derro’s facility on his fleet. All subjects must exhibit identical genetic makeup to the Original, henceforth referred to as The Champion, by no more than 0.005% genetic variation to make up for anticipated temporary variation due to radiation exposure. Subject must present and carry himself exactly as The Champion once had. 
> 
> • After the Subject is assessed and cleared for physical and genetic composition, examination of mental capacity next takes place. Subject must be able to respond to auditorial and visual stimuli. The Subject will be asked a series of brief but simple questions to determine his cognitive function as well as his ability for speech. 
> 
> • If the Subject is not cleared for whichever reasons, the life of the Subject will be terminated immediately. Remains of any unused Subject may be either taken back to Priestess Haggar’s lab on the main fleet for examination or fed to the beasts in the arena. 
> 
> • Administer IV lines for basic nutrients for The Subject. Assess vitals, normal bodily functions. Conduct a brain scan. 
> 
> • After Subject has been cleared, he is ready for usage in Operation Kuron. 

Number of subjects cloned: 39.

First five exhibited brain death. Others did not respond to stimuli, and three did not speak. One exhibited high cognitive function but appeared too different from The Champion; the termination of Subject Y0T27 led us to believe all Subjects must be strapped lest they prove they are physically fit during such procedure. 

Subject Y0T39 met all of our criteria for clearance to Operation Kuron. We will continue the cloning process in the event the current Subject dies or is compromised during the operation. EDIT 10021/07/12: Subject Y0T39 has been successfully released from the fleet. Continue with the cloning process. 

 

**Stages of Operation Kuron:**

STAGE ONE

Preparation for the cleared Subject. Incision the arm as The Champion had. Physical application of the cybernetic arm to the Subject will be applied. Memories of the Original will be uploaded into his brain. Scan for brain activity to confirm memories are being uploaded. Repeat same procedure as Stage One of Project Zbran; leave the same scar across the bridge of the Subject’s nose. 

Rouse him to ask question about his past. If he responds properly and believes he is The Champion, the memory data has been successfully planted. Prepare the body for cyrosleep, and fill the tank with activated quintessence. 

 

STAGE TWO

Cyrosleep for the Subject. His mind will continue to register and further set all of The Champion’s memories. His memories are linked with The Champion in real time. During this stage he will believe he is with the paladins and seeing what the Champion is seeing. 

During this time I will refine his senses with my magic. He will become easier to tame and bend to my will to become the perfect weapon. It will ensure easier access to his mind from a distance. The longer he is in the tank, the easier it shall be to hone him into a creature I can gain control of. 

Early test has proven that I can remotely access his mind while on the main fleet. I was able to command him to open his eyes in the tank and then promptly terminate the connect at will with ease. 

• Addendum: unintended side effects of activated quintessence has greatly lengthened his hair, and it will not be easy to replicate the same look as The Champion. Some have shown on his face; unclear if this is common among his species. Was noted the old scientist reserved in our lab has a chin full of hair. If sign of old age, we must keep another clone on hand if The Subject is unable to fulfill Stage Three. 

 

STAGE THREE

The subject will be released to locate the paladins. Our initials plans were to eliminate the Champion and have him step forth to take his place mid-battle, but the Champion has gone missing since the battle with Emperor Zarkon. 

From reports we assume the arm must have short-circuited, and it would be the final thing the Subject remembers as colloquially “Shiro.” 

The Subject was taken out of cryosleep and laid until he woke up. Instructions were given to sentries to treat him as a threat if seen. Reports have filed in that he has successfully left HQ. 

Should this Subject fail, we are in the process of placing another clone into cyrosleep. 

• Addendum: later findings have indicated that The Subject has grown very mighty in body. He has withstood the harsh climate of an ice planet with minimal provisions and clothing, and has managed to work his way back to Voltron. He’s proven to be very capable with The Champion’s intelligence and thrice his endurance. Seemingly, strangeness of his ability has not roused any suspicions. 

 

STAGE FOUR 

At my command, the Subject will allow me to peer through his eyes. 

During trial tests, findings have found prolonged use of the Subject at this stage may result in the Subject developing nosebleeds and a glazed look that may rouse suspicion. Application of this stage will hence be infrequent and only as necessary. 

• Addendum 10022GE/8/11: The Subject appears concerned about his blackouts and emotional outbursts. We had not factored slight differences in personalities between The Subject and The Champion. The Subject appears distressed over being more authoritative than his memories of The Champion. 

 

STAGE FIVE 

The Subject will allow me full control of his mind. I will be able to see through him and control his every move. His actions and decisions will be by my call only, and he will assume his actions are by his own will. 

• Addendum: The Subject appears very disturbed by his frequent blackouts. His calls for help only lead to reassurances that he needs to rest to alleviate stress. 

 

STAGE SIX

The Subject will be commanded to take down the paladins by any means necessary. He will be commanded to eliminate any of the Empire’s allies. The Subject’s bionic arm will activate upon my command. He will not be aware of his actions as he may try to intervene. 

 

STAGE SEVEN

Decommission. A last resort, should the mission or the Subject be compromised by any means, he will resort to end his life by my command. 

Use of another clone will be determined at a later time.

**Author's Note:**

> RZ - Reign of Zarkon. Each Galran Emperor would have his own era and will be marked as such. In this case, Zarkon has been emperor for 1034 years before Daibazaal’s destruction. 
> 
> GE - Era of the Galra Empire, marked differently to indicate a different era from when Daibazaal existed.
> 
> Project Zbran - Zbran translates to weapon or arm in Slovak. Got the idea since kuron is "clone" in Japanese.


End file.
